


Lying is the Hardest Part

by kellebelle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Family, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Tony, M/M, Mutual Pining, Truth Serum, steve and tony are mom and dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellebelle/pseuds/kellebelle
Summary: Tony gets hit with a truth serum. The struggle is real.





	Lying is the Hardest Part

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dsidhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsidhe/gifts).



> This is the first fic I've written in awhile, and I'm happy I had such fun prompts to choose from!
> 
> This story ended up taking on a mind of its own. This isn't exactly what I set out to write, but this is where it took me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Happy Holidays!

“Tell us your deepest darkest secret, Tony!”

 

Tony hung his head and flipped off Clint. “Fuck you, Barton.”

 

“Well that’s just rude,” the archer snarked back. “Maybe I’m trying to help you face your fears or something like that.”

 

The glare Tony shot him would have been deadly if looks could kill. “Bullshit. I know you enjoy giving me a hard time. You’re a bit of a jerk, but I also know you hide your insecurities behind snark because I do the same thing.” Damn it.

 

Clint laughed awkwardly. “That’s not---”

 

“Yeah it is, Barton,” Natasha cut in. “We all know you often question how useful you are.”

 

“What the hell is going on right now? Tony’s the one who has been truth serumed. I didn’t ask to be analyzed by everyone.”

 

The genius just shrugged. “You started it.”

 

“Look,” Steve said, a bit exasperated. He was using his Captain voice. He rubbed a hand over his forehead and sighed. “We shouldn’t be asking Tony too many questions. That’s not exactly fair since he can’t hide anything. Knock it off.”

 

Everyone replied with their own version of “yes, dad” and Tony gave Steve a strange look. He wanted to be flippant, but whatever was in his system wasn’t allowing that to happen.

 

“Thanks,” he muttered. 

 

Steve grinned and winked at him, a hand clutching his shoulder in support.

 

Tony suddenly found himself trying very hard not to blush. He really hated this serum. He didn’t want it to cause him to reveal certain feelings he had for a certain Captain which would certainly be unrequited and Tony would certainly die of embarrassment.

 

He was certain of it.

 

“So what’s the game plan then?” Bruce took off his glasses and rubbed them clean while he spoke. “We need to avoid the press because I’m sure Tony would be far too honest with them.”

 

“You’re not wrong,” Tony agreed. “Pepper would probably murder me for the PR nightmare that I’ve caused and I’d have to buy her so many new pairs of shoes. And an extended vacation to some remote island.” Tony takes a deep breath and quickly adds, “when will this wear off?”

 

All eyes landed on Bruce who could only shrug his shoulders. “I have no idea. A few days? I’ll have to analyze the chemical in your system.”

 

“Okay. A few days. I guess that’s not awful. Well, it is awful, but I can find something to occupy my time until then.”

 

\-------------------------

 

A week later:

 

Tony was definitely not in his workshop fuming in silence. He was in his workshop aggressively dismantling one of his gauntlets. Loudly.

 

He’d also forbidden anyone from bothering him because, despite their best efforts not to, they continued to ask questions. At this point, hearing someone ask him if he was all right seemed to set him off. He wasn’t in the mood to answer that question because so far it had been a solid NO every time he’d even bothered to answer.

 

He was surprised by how difficult it was to stay quiet when having to be truthful. It really fucking sucked.

 

“A few days,” he muttered under his breath. “It’ll be fine, Tony. It won’t last forever, Tony. Want to talk about your daddy issues, Tony?” That last question had been from Clint because, as previously observed, Clint was a jerk.

 

To be fair, he was more bothered by the worried looks Steve would send his way. It wasn’t like he was dying from the truth serum.

 

Oh god.

 

He wasn’t dying was he?

 

That would be ridiculous.

 

Realizing he wouldn’t be able to concentrate any time soon, he tossed the screwdriver in his hand onto the table.

 

“Fuck!” 

 

He was not going to cry. 

 

“Tony?”

 

The genius looked up so quickly he almost got whiplash. He tried to give Steve an annoyed look, but apparently he couldn’t even lie with facial expressions, so he thinks Steve probably ended up seeing something that was an odd mixture of fear and relief on his face.

 

“Yeah?”

 

The soldier opened his mouth but then promptly snapped it shut and Tony was eternally grateful that Steve didn’t ask him if he was okay. 

 

“I’m trying to come up with something to say that isn’t a question, and it’s turning out to be very difficult.”

 

Tony gave an unamused laugh. “Yeah. This really sucks.” 

 

Steve smiled and then shoved his hands into his pockets. “Since you’re sort of avoiding everyone, I was sent down to inform you of various upgrade ideas and necessities the team needs. I think they figured it would be better than all of us asking you to help us separately considering your...honesty issue.”

 

Tony snorted. “I’ll find time to work on them.”

 

“I don’t want you to find time if you’re busy. It’s not an emergency. You deserve a break.”

 

“I like to keep myself busy.”

 

“We know,” Steve said quietly. “It’s just that everyone misses you and we’re all worried and I know you hate when people worry over you.”

 

“I don’t hate it,” Tony says before his brain can even stop him. With a frustrated sigh, he clamps his mouth shut.

 

Steve just nods at him and doesn’t ask for Tony to elaborate.

 

Tony loves Steve so much. He really hopes he didn’t just say that out loud. Judging by the lack of reaction from Steve, he’s assuming all is well in denial land.

 

What Tony isn’t saying is that he doesn’t know what to do when people worry about him. What Tony isn’t saying is that he appreciates how much the team cares. What Tony isn’t saying is that this is the first time he’s ever felt like he had a family.

 

“Tell everyone I will get to work on their things soon.”

 

“You don’t have to do it right away.”

 

“Yes, I do,” Tony says plainly. “Gotta keep everyone safe so I don’t lose any of you.”

 

Steve gives Tony a slight smile and nods. “We don’t want to lose you either.”

 

It’s on the tip of his tongue to say that he doesn’t matter because he’s got a suit of armor to protect him, but his brain is shouting at him to say that he lives in constant fear that something will happen to one or all of them and he lives in constant fear that it will be all his fault. Tony does not like showing emotion.

 

Luckily everyone knows that already.

 

“Well, we’re going to do dinner and a movie later if you would like to join us.”

 

_ I love you _ , Tony thinks.

 

“Okay. Sure,” he says instead. He really wanted to say that he’d see if he had any time in his schedule, but considering he already knows he does, he wasn’t even able to say anything other than yes.

 

One day he’s going to write a thesis on why truth serum is the worst.

 

Later that evening he does join his team for dinner. He’s a bit hesitant because he’s not in the mood for the barrage of questions he knows will come his way, but he can’t hide forever. It seems that Steve must have given them a stern talking to beforehand because they all catch themselves on the verge of asking him something, but then abruptly stop. He’s not sure if he likes this better or if he hates it.

 

For once everyone seems more engaged in the movie than providing a running commentary for plot holes and other such movie nonsense. He sighs quietly and looks down at his hands. The mid-movie jokes and banter are part of a tradition, but everyone is on pins and needles to avoid making his own situation worse and he definitely hates it. When Steve hands him the popcorn and gives his leg a squeeze, Tony offers a smile in return.

 

He’s going to sue the hell out of the person responsible for dousing him with this shit.

 

\--------------------------

 

“Stark.”

 

Tony looked up from the paperwork he’d been signing for the last hour. “Hmm?”

 

“You haven’t sparred with us in awhile.”

 

The genius tilted his head.

 

“No. I have not.”

 

“Don’t you think you should?”

 

Natasha didn’t seem the least bit fazed by the glare Tony shot her with.

 

Say no.

 

Say no.

 

Say NO, damn it!

 

“Yes.”

 

FUCK!

 

Natasha smiled victoriously and Tony threatened her with faulty stingers for the next time they had training to do.

 

It came out as, “I need to take care of you guys and make sure you stay safe.”

 

The twinkle in Natasha’s eye made Tony want to crawl under his desk and hide for the rest of the day.

 

“This stupid serum is preventing me from telling you that I hate you so much.”

 

“Yeah yeah. We’ll see you in the gym in 10 minutes. Don’t be late. Steve will be sad.”

 

With that, she walked out of the room, leaving behind a sputtering Tony. She knew. She fucking knew he had a crush on Steve. He had thought he wasn’t obvious about it.

 

He was so screwed.

 

\---------------------------

 

The thing is, when Tony agreed to let Steve be the boss, which was very uncharacteristic of him and shows that he has grown as a person, thank you very much, he’d assumed the Avengers would operate slightly like a business. A boring business. Not the kind of business Tony was familiar with.

 

What he’d found out rather quickly was that they operated more like a family. At least, that’s what he’d been told by Pepper when he griped about how much everyone argued during dinner and the insane pile of dishes that Steve always chose to do. By hand.

 

Tony didn’t exactly understand how this was anything like a family, but Pepper told him that Steve was like the dad and that he was like the mom of their group. Tony scoffed at that, mostly because Steve was the boss and if they were married in this scenario then he wouldn’t be allowing anyone to tell him what to do, damn it.

 

Pepper had ruffled his hair and told him his crush on Steve was adorable. Tony promptly threatened to fire her.

 

That had been awhile ago though and he knew Pepper was wrong. They couldn’t be acting like a normal family. Normal families were…

 

Okay so he didn’t know anything about normal families. He had his own life experiences to draw from and they definitely weren’t ideal. These people actually seemed to like him most of the time. Or at least tolerate him. They tolerated him enough to continue living in his tower despite his less than stellar personality.

 

To be honest, the situation seemed more like Stockholm Syndrome than anything.

 

“So, your blood work indicates you’re still at the same levels as you were the day you were hit with the truth serum. It doesn’t seem to be decreasing at all.”

 

“I seem to recall you telling me this would only last for a few days, Brucie Bear. That was almost three weeks ago.”

 

“I’m sorry, Tony,” Bruce said. “I didn’t know anything about the makeup of the compound when I said that. Whoever got you improved the longevity of the serum in your bloodstream.”

 

“Does that mean I’m stuck like this for the rest of my life?”

 

“No. Not from what I can tell. It will eventually run its course, but it’s essentially like you smoked a big bag of weed,” Bruce said with a bit of humor in his voice, “and the effects are taking a very long time to wear off. They will, but we don’t know when. Odds are that you’ll wake up one morning and you’ll be able to lie again.”

 

“Great,” Tony muttered. “So you’re telling me you don’t have an antidote.”

 

“Not so much, no,” Bruce admitted.

 

“I hate today.”

 

“Wow, you really do, don’t you?”

 

“Well it’s not like I can lie right now.”

 

Bruce just smiled apologetically. “Sorry, Tony.”

 

\---------------------------

 

“Friend, Tony!”

 

Tony nearly jumped out of his skin because he hadn’t even heard Thor come in.

 

“Hey, big guy,” Tony said. Simple.

 

“How do you fare today?”

 

Tony scrunched his face up, mildly annoyed, mostly because he couldn’t lie.

 

“Same as yesterday. Annoyed.”

 

Thor laid a gentle hand on Tony’s shoulder. “I am sorry for your predicament. I, too, have had the misfortune of being forced to tell the truth over everything. Loki was a trickster even when we were children. Loki only removed it after the Allfather ordered him to.”

 

Tony’s eyebrows shot up.

 

Thor laughed. “Yes, it was a miserable week for me. I am most sorry that the serum running through your bloodstream seems to be taking much longer to wear off. If this were magic, I’d suspect Loki, but Banner assures me tis nothing but chemicals impacting the truth-telling centers of your brain.”

 

“Lucky me.”

 

After a moment of silence, Thor clapped his hands together. “Perhaps it will do you well to focus your frustrations physically. What say you to the idea of throwing things in the sky and then shooting them down with your repulsor blasts?”

 

For some reason, Tony visibly brightened at that idea. “I’d actually like that a lot,” he said with a smile.

 

“Great. It troubles me to see on of our fearless leaders struggle so. The Captain is most worried. He dislikes seeing you so unhappy.”

 

“I’m not--”

 

“You are a leader, Stark. Perhaps not in the way that Steve is, but when you and he work together, there is a cohesion to our team that most lack. You are every bit his equal. While the Captain leads us in battles, you assure that we are well taken care of in order to function well when the time comes.”

 

“That isn’t the same.”

 

“Is it not? The times when you are absent from battle or team gatherings, I find that we are incomplete. You provide for us in the most important ways. If Steve is, as Barton says, like the dad of this team, I believe that makes you like the mother.”

 

Tony frowned. Have Thor and Pepper been gossiping about him.

 

“Plus, the way you two look at each other says a lot as well.”

 

“Wait, what?” Tony wanted answers but Thor was walking away and all Tony had time to do was grab a gauntlet and put it on.

 

\------------------------------

 

“So that happened,” Clint said by way of opening.

 

Tony looked up to the sky and prayed that someone would just go on ahead and strike him down so he could be put out of his misery.

 

“What?!” Clint was rubbing his arm where Natasha had punched him.

 

Tony let his head fall to the table and felt Steve’s warm hand on his back. He was so embarrassed.

 

Tony had become a mentor to Peter Parker awhile back, and while he adored the kid, he still kept him at arm’s length and gave him the same amount of snark he gave everyone in his life. This truth serum was damaging his snark skills.

 

He’d been trying to work on a project with Peter, but there was a small explosion and Tony had gone completely overboard with his reaction. There was no real damage and Peter was fine, but Tony told him he was going to build a bubble for the kid to keep him safe from danger, which was stupid since the kid was Spider-man and stronger than Captain America, so the idea that Peter needed extra protection was probably a joke, but it didn’t deter Tony. 

 

“I do not want anything bad to happen to you! Your aunt would kill me, and we know that’s true because I can’t lie right now. What if that explosion had been worse? I can’t let you just walk into danger like that! You’re just a kid and you’re the closest thing to a son I’ll probably ever have. If I can’t protect you, then that means I’ve failed you!”

 

So the room had gone awkwardly silent and Peter was looking at him with something akin to confusion mixed with happiness.

 

Once Tony was breathing normal again, he realized what he’d just said and he wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. 

 

Peter, on the other hand, seemed to have an extra bounce in his step when he left to return to his home in Queens.

 

Clint laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

 

Clint was still laughing about it.

 

“I don’t see what’s so funny, Barton,” Tony grumbled.

 

“The look on your face once you realized what you’d said. The kid had stars in his eyes after you pretty much admitted to him you felt like a dad to him.”

 

“So?”

 

“That kid worships the ground you walk on, but he never knew, until today, exactly where he stood with you. Turns out you adore the kid just as much as he adores you. It’s sweet. And did I mention the part about it being funny?”

 

“You’re very close to getting punched in the face.”

 

Clint’s smile fell away. “Okay so you actually mean that.”

 

“Duh,” Tony said.

 

“Tony, you made that kid’s day. Doesn’t that mean something to you? It makes sense. You and Steve are mom and dad of this team. This is the first time I’ve ever seen you go into dad mode though.”

 

“Dad mode?”

 

“Yeah. You know. You know?”

 

“Guys, I think we should drop it,” Steve finally said. 

 

“But why?”

 

“Because Tony’s already struggling with this and you’re not helping.”

 

Clint shook his head.

 

“It’s not about helping him. It’s about making him realize and acknowledge things he might not have otherwise ever said. Yeah, it sucks, but at the same time he also just showed someone how very much he cares when he usually likes to pretend he doesn’t. I’m not trying to be a dick. I’m pointing out that Tony just vastly improved one of his relationships by being honest. And I already mentioned that he made Peter extremely happy by what he said. Peter’s real dad died when he was young so he barely remembers his own father, but you give him what he needs.”

 

“I’m not exactly dad material.”

 

“Sure you are. You just don’t see it because you think you’re a terrible person. If I were Peter’s age, I’d have geeked out over that. He worships Steve almost as much, but you’re Tony Stark. And I’m not trying to feed that ego of yours, but you’re more important to everyone than you realize.”

 

Tony looked away. He never learned how to deal with genuine praise. 

 

“He’s right, you know.”   
  


Tony looked at Steve like he’d grown two heads.

 

“What?”

 

“Tony, we can’t do this without you. I couldn’t have asked for a better person to help me lead this team. You gave us a home, made us a family, and you give to us selflessly without asking for anything in return. We’d be lost without you.”

 

“I think that’s an overstatement.” Tony was absolutely, without a doubt, NOT blushing. Nope. Not him. He doesn’t do things like that.

 

“You’re the only one who doesn’t see you the way the rest of us see you, Tony.”

 

“And how, exactly, do you guys see me?”

 

“We’ve told you. You’re the team mom. Steve’s the team dad.”

 

Tony wondered if he could get away with punching Clint.

 

“Do not punch Clint,” Steve said with an amused chuckle.

 

Tony rubbed a hand over his eyes. “Why are you guys telling me these things?”

 

“Because they are the truth, friend Stark.”

 

“You gave me a chance when most people wouldn’t,” Bruce said. “You welcomed me without hesitation, I don’t think you realize how much that meant to me.”

 

“You gave me a place to stay even though you still didn’t fully trust me at the time,” Natasha added. “I know you were still bitter about me stabbing you in the neck and spying on you, but you let it go eventually. I never really had a home once I was taken to the Red Room. I think I have one now though.”

 

“Yeah, what Natasha said,” Clint added. “Except the Red Room part. And the spying and stabbing you in the neck part. So basically you gave me stability because I’d never had that before in my life.”

 

“You’re one of the finest warriors I have ever fought alongside with. You’re generous and you allow us to invade your space without complaint. We are an odd bunch, but you take it all in stride.”

 

Tony sighed. This was getting to be too much. He didn’t really believe that he was as important to them as they made it seem because he’d never been that important to anyone...other than Rhodey and Pepper.

 

“Tony, you don’t believe us, and I don’t know how to make you believe us either, but it’s true. You gave me a home when I thought I’d lost everything. Because of you, I stopped hating the future and started appreciating it. There isn’t anyone I’d want having my back more than you.”

 

Tony’s smile was genuine if a bit pained. 

 

“Aww, mom and dad just had a moment.”

 

“And you just ruined it, Clint,” Natasha said.

 

Tony sighed. “This awkward group moment doesn’t make sense. This isn’t even normal for any of us. We aren’t a touchy feely bunch and that’s just the way it is. I hate this. I hate that I’m more vulnerable than I’ve felt in awhile. This doesn’t make sense to me. This isn’t...I’m not a good person. I’m selfish. I keep you all around because you are the closest thing to a family I’ve ever had. If you left, I’d be alone. Again. And that really sucks.” 

 

He covered his face with his hands as he took a deep breath. “I’m not good at this. I’m not good at being open with how I feel about anything. I’ve had to be closed off my entire life. This is so uncomfortable for me. I don’t get it. I don’t get how you see these good things in me when I can’t see any good in myself. I’ve spent most of my life having all my flaws pointed out to me so this goes against everything I’ve ever seen in myself. I figure that if I pretend I think I’m the most important person in the room that it’ll cover up the fear that I am nothing. And I’m nothing without you guys. I don’t tell you that because it’s embarrassing but now I can’t shut up and I’m pretty pissed about it. So I don’t tell you that I’m happy you’re here and that life has gotten better since I allowed you dysfunctional weirdos to live with me because I’m just as dysfunctional but it works. I don’t know how to tell you that this is secretly the happiest I’ve ever been in my life or that I constantly worry something awful will happen to one of you. I constantly worry about revealing things I don’t want to reveal like the fact that I’m actually amused by all of Barton’s pranks or the fact that I’m in love with Steve because that would--”

 

Shit.

 

Tony was sure he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Steve looked much the same. He heard a few groans and snickers, one person cheer, and several people handing money over to a smug Thor.

 

“I won the betting pool. I never win these and I am most honored.”

 

“What betting pool?” That was Steve.

 

Steve, who still looked like he was in shock.

 

Had they been taking bets as to when Tony would humiliate himself by accidentally confessing his feelings for Steve?

 

Without a word, Tony all but ran from the common area. The elevator opened for him and he made his way to his penthouse. Hiding under the bed seemed like an appropriate action at this time. At least if it fell it would crush him to death and then he wouldn’t have to face the fallout of what just occurred.

 

“Tony?”

 

Well that was fast.

 

“Yes?”

 

“What are you--are you hiding under your bed?”

 

Oh. So he’d actually followed through with that plan.

 

“Yes.”

 

God, this was humiliating.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it’s safe.”

 

That was a weird truth.

 

“Will you come out so I can talk to you?”

 

Tony sighed loudly. “Yes, but I don’t want to.”

 

“Okay. Would you be okay with me joining you?”

 

“Why would you want to join me? Are you here to kill me? Or yell at me?”

 

“I promise I’m not here to kill you or yell at you.”

 

Tony didn’t say anything for a moment. Then he saw the spider and regretted his poor life choices. To say he had never moved so fast in his life was accurate. He nearly gave himself a concussion in his attempt to free himself from this now hellish prison. 

 

Steve was giving him an amused look when he was finally upright.

 

“What was that about?”

 

_ I decided to be an adult and face you _ is what he wanted to say.

 

“Spider. There’s a spider under the bed. It’s huge.”

 

Steve actually snorted at that and then sobered up quickly.

 

“I wanted to talk to you.”

 

“Well, if you’re going to just tell me you’re not interested, don’t bother. I already know.”

 

“Tony,” Steve said, slightly exasperated. “Will you just stop? Stop and sit down. I’m not here to do anything of the sort.”

 

Tony sat down on the edge of his bed and crossed his arms over his chest. “I really hate this truth serum.”

 

“I know you do,” the soldier said, suddenly sympathetic again.

 

“I’m sorry for the way I said that out there. I was not going to tell you because I didn’t want to make things uncomfortable for you. You looked like you were ready to fall out and I felt bad for putting that look on your face. And to make matters worse, they just won a bet based on when I’d embarrass myself by telling you how I feel.”

 

Steve held up a hand. “Okay, I need you to listen to me for awhile. You didn’t make me uncomfortable. I was trying to process what you had just said, yes, but that’s because I was surprised that you would feel that way about me.”

 

“Why would---”

 

Steve held up his hand again. “I came up here because I thought you deserved the truth as well. I love you, you big softie. Of course I do. I never said anything because, not surprisingly, I expected the same response from you that I guess you expected from me. Natasha has been teasing me endlessly about it for awhile now.”

 

Tony looked skeptical but he stayed quiet.

 

“I kept quiet because I didn’t know if I could handle the rejection. I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. You really are that important to me. I’d rather have you as a friend than not have you in my life at all, even if that meant pining, as Natasha called it, for the rest of my life if that is what it came down to.”

 

Tony felt like his heart was going to burst through his chest and he was almost certain Steve could hear it. He licked his lips before speaking.

 

“I thought it was just me. I thought the whole mom and dad thing was them somehow trying to make me feel like an ass about it. This stupid truth serum has altered my perception on so many things, and a lot of them not for the better.”

 

“Well, you’d be wrong.”

 

Tony smiles. “I’m fine with that.”

 

Steve gives Tony a shy smile. “Good. So uh...should we go to dinner together soon?”

 

“Are you asking me out on a date, Rogers?”

 

Steve nodded and blushed because of course he would do that. 

 

“I’d very much like that. I’d very much like to kiss you as well.”

 

Steve didn’t bother replying. He just leaned forward and kissed Tony softly, hand cupping his cheek.

 

Tony practically melted. It was a new feeling. He doesn’t melt easily on principle. “So dinner and then maybe I can take your clothes off after?”

 

Steve laughed and pressed his forehead to Tony’s. “I’ll think about it.”

 

“Good enough for me.” He sat up then and gave Steve a confused look. “What was that bet all about then?”

 

Steve rolled his eyes. “They were betting on which of us would be the first to admit our feelings.”

 

“And Thor won?”

 

Steve nodded, absolutely amused.

 

“Wait, Thor is the only one who bet that it would be me?”

 

Steve nodded again. “They were counting on Thor having to fork over a lot of money to each of them.”

 

“I honestly don’t know if I’m insulted or touched.”

 

“Well,” Steve started. “We could always ground them if it makes you feel better. We can do it. We’re mom and dad.”

 

Tony laughed and rolled his eyes. “We could make them uncomfortable by being ridiculously cute in front of them and obnoxiously loud while we have sex.”

 

Steve quirked an eyebrow. “That doesn’t sound like a bad idea either.”

 

“I love you even more now.”

 

Steve kissed Tony again without plans of stopping anytime soon.

  
  



End file.
